The present invention relates to a positive displacing machine.
Positive displacing machines have been proposed in the art, having a housing whose open end is closed by a cover, and a sealing member located in a groove which communicates with a low pressure zone of an interior chamber of the housing. Such construction possesses the disadvantage that the sealing member is insufficiently loaded, and when the cover of the housing is being variably stressed, working fluid is pressed out, that is, this pressure frequently causes unsealing of the interior chamber of the machine. It is to be understood that such unsealing is extremely undesirable.